Carnival
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Katie gets tricked into a date and goes to the carnival with Travis


**Carnival**

Travis Stoll was taking Katie Gardner to the carnival for a date. She had only agreed as Travis promised he wouldn't prank her cabin if she went out with him. Katie was wearing an orange camp shirt, jacket, jeans and boots. Travis thought she was beautiful.

''Katie kins are you ready for the best night ever?'' Travis said and greeted her. She glared at him. Katie hated his nickname's for her. What Travis didn't know well among everything else. Was Katie had a crush on him and it despite being wrong was all Katie wanted to feel.

''Stoll you cannot prank my cabin for a long time as of now.'' She told him happily. ''Well my brother may try but I swear it's not me.'' Travis said back he then took a sticker pack. All though why he had it neither of them knew. He put a Star on his shoes.

''There now you know my shoes from my brother.'' Travis said to Katie. She then walked with Travis to make sure to find the carnival. The carnival was huge. There was stalls, games, food and many other things. Travis and Katie walked too the entrence. They went inside. Travis got them two hotdogs.

''Do you know how bad these are? Or what there made off?'' Katie asked him. Travis then covered the hotdog's in sauce. He then turned back and got 2 can's of cola. He promised to pay as he didn't want Katie to get angry on his probable only chance as a date.

Travis handed over $10 and got $3.50 back. The two ate and enjoyed it. Katie flicked a wasp from her hotdog. Travis laughed as she got sauce on her nose. What Katie didn't know was he thought she was even cuter.

Travis and Katie finished their food and walked off. When the two passed a weird looking ring toss game Katie said to Travis he couldn't win.

''So is it a bet Katie? If I win we go out a second time.'' Travis said Katie almost said yes instantly.

''Sure. But if I win you never prank again or annoy me.'' Katie said to Travis. He agreed to the bet. Travis said Katie should go first. She then tossed her three rings but two bounced off. The third stuck to the target. Katie also got a small toy for her prize.

Travis stood at the stand and tossed one ring. Much to Katie's frustration it hit the target. As did the second and third. Travis saw Katie looking at some stuffed animal. A giant teddy bear. The stall holder said to choose any prize. He chose the big teddy Katie had seen.

''Katie here a token of our date.'' He said as he handed her the teddy. She looked at him. Katie then marched along to make sure Travis kept up while carrying her giant teddy. Katie then told Travis she wanted to try the other stalls too.

Travis took Katie to the bumper cars and the two had to try it. They then stopped many other people due to fighting in the wars. Travis saw someone charging in their car to Katie he then swereved and sent him flying.

''Nobody bumps my princess.'' Travis thought to himself. Katie then turned to him.

''So he thinks I need protecting not a chance.'' Katie thought to herself.

''Sweet all you need is a kiss now.'' Aphrodite said to the two of them in their minds. Katie thought of Demeter stopping this date and covering Travis in any and all vegitation.

The two went off to do more at the carnival and Katie forced Travis to the dart stall. She told him to show his skills off. Travis acted all macho and then threw three darts at the board. To Katie's horror he landed three perfect shots.

''A prize for your sweetheart?'' The owner asked. Katie blushed bright red. She wasn't or in her mind would ever be his sweetheart. However when she saw the small bear Katie wanted it so Travis picked that as a prize for her.

''OH It's so cute.'' Katie said looking at the small teady bear in her arms. Travis had won it for her like the other one she liked. Then she recalled Travis had to carry a giant teddy he won for her too. So he did make sure she recalled the date. Katie then went and gave him a kiss. Which made Travis very, very happy.

The two saw it was getting late however before they left two Hell hounds. Travis and Katie got their weapons as the hounds lunged Travis slashed with his sword and cut one to pieces and Katie thrust her sword through the other and did the same. The two then fled the carnival. Despite all Katie's thoughts it was actually a decent date.

''So Katie tell all.'' Miranda said to her half sister. Katie placed the two teddy bears on her bed.

''It actually was fun however I lost a bet and Travis and I are going out again soon. We also had a kiss.'' Katie said she didn't sound unhappy. Travis watched from atop a tree. Smirking he could almost make Katie his girlfriend now.


End file.
